


In the Woods

by 12_Zodiacs



Category: K-pop, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hostage Situations, I don't really know - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Zodiacs/pseuds/12_Zodiacs
Summary: Min Yoongi is a writer with a massive case of writers' block. When his Chinese mobster friend offers him a cabin in the woods to finish his work how could he possibly say no? Well, he should have because before he knows it he's in a sticky situation, stuck in the cabin with a pretty, pretty girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Thunder roared from outside the window, heavy rain pouring for the first time that year. A young man groaned lightly from under his sheets, rolling from his left side to his right, trying to get comfortable, and really just failing. “Fuck…” he mumbled to himself. “I can’t get myself to sleep. There’s no way I can sleep like this,” he semi-whined to himself, suddenly sitting upright. How could he possibly sleep when he had work to get done?

The thing was, Min Yoongi had come all the way to this cabin in the woods to indulge in some writing, deciding that he needed to leave the city behind. His good friend, a Chinese “ _businessman_ ”, Zhou Mi had lent it to him for this very purpose, knowing that Yoongi was a trustworthy man.

Yoongi hopped out of the bed and headed down to the work table, popping his laptop open. He placed his fingers on top of the smooth keys, took a deep breath, and then pressed them. 10 random keys, his thumbs in the air.

“I don’t know what to write,” he groaned, resting his face against the track pad, making the little cursor dance on the screen. “How did I even decide on being a writer when I can’t write…” he then mumbled to himself in annoyance, running a hand through his ash dyed hair.

Yoongi stayed like that for a good while, typing a word every now but then immediately deleting it, knowing it wasn’t going to make much sense. He did this for about another hour when suddenly a strange sound came. From his stomach. He was hungry.

Now, Yoongi had two options, eat something from the cans that Zhou Mi had stocked the fridge with for him, or cook something from the other foods Zhou Mi had stocked the kitchen with for him. Zhou Mi was a good friend. Yoongi decided to go for the latter.

The kitchen, like the rest of the cabin, looked simple, but was _strangely_ fancy. Cabinets with soft magnetic hinges that slid open, making way for mini-cabinets, doors that slid to the side instead of the top, doors that slid to the bottom instead of the top or the side. Sure, the aesthetics were pleasing, _but what was the point of it functionally?_ “I guess if you have so much money you don’t know what to do with, this is what you do…” Yoongi supposed as he went through the cabinets.

Kimchi Fried Rice. Yoongi was going to make some Kimchi Fried Rice, he decided, after some deliberation. It was delicious, it was one thing he knew to make well, and it was considerably easy to make. It was perfect. And so he actually began to look for the ingredients he needed.

This was when doorbell rang. In the middle of a forest, in the middle of heavy rains that could possibly lead to a rain storm, when Yoongi was all alone, the door bell rang.

“What the heck…?” Yoongi mumbled to himself as he walked over to the door, looking out of the peeping hole. Nothing. _“Did I imagine that?”_ he thought to himself, completely confused. _“This place driving me insane, or something?”_

And with that thought he went back to the kitchen. Or, well, tried to, but then he heard the bell ring again. Thunder crackled outside the house, and the bell rang a third time, and the otherwise bold Yoongi suddenly felt scared. Annoyed and scared. And so he quickly went to the door, and peeked outside. A girl. A big eyed, soaking wet girl in a soaking wet sweater and shorts, who was for some reason at the porch in the middle of the forest. “Okay, what the fuck?” Yoongi said, his eyebrows furrowed. But before he could deliberate opening the door, the bell rang again.

“Please let me in, I’m lost!” the girl called out, her voice cracking from the cold. Yoongi grit his teeth.

“She’s small, what could she possibly do?” he scolded himself and opened the door, looking down at the girl, who was much smaller than he was. “What are you doing out he-” he started asking, but the next thing he knew, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes slowly opened, a warm feeling present on the right side of his face along with a prominent aching in his left jaw area. ‘What the hell just happened?’ he thought to himself, wincing at the pain he felt in his jaw. He tried to move a bit, realizing that his hands and legs were tied up. Yoongi realized that he was sitting on the large, cushiony chair that sat next to the fireplace. He hadn’t lit up the fireplace, so whoever it was that did this to him certainly did it. “Fucking hell…” he muttered, straightening himself up, struggling a little since he couldn’t support himself right with his hands or legs.

“Oh, you’re awake?” a female voice called from behind him, her tone awfully chirpy. Yoongi didn’t even try to crane his neck, knowing the chair he was seated on was way too big, and there was no way he could catch a glimpse of her unless she came to his front. He didn’t have to worry about that, though, cause the girl soon came around, and in front of him. Pitch black hair till just below her shoulder, her features all sharp, yet rounded, to make a pretty little face. She was now clad in one of Zhou Mi’s robe’s which were far too large for her, having ditched her previous, soaking wet attire. “Oh God, that looks awfully!” she then gasped, coming closer to him, putting down the cup of coffee she held in her hand onto the little glass coffee table. She reached forward to and gently touched the edge of Yoongi’s chin, to which the young man protested, pulling his head back, glaring at her. 

“Who are you?” he asked her in a low voice. Who was this woman, acting like Yoongi was a guest in her house, when in fact she broke in. 

“Call me Luna,” she smiled at him, looking him in the eyes, her face still too close to him. Yoongi swallowed nervously. She had knocked him out, kicked him in the face (he recalled now), tied him to a chair in his friend’s place, was taking up his personal space, but she was pretty. ‘Pretty, but deranged’ Yoongi told himself, adjusting himself some so that he could pull himself farther away from the girl. He most definitely did not want her touching him, oh no. 

“What kind of a name is Luna?” he huffed at her, clenching his jaw in annoyance. Luna just smiled at the comment, pulling herself away. 

“I’ll get you something to put on that bruise on your face,” she told him, disappearing behind him once more. 

***

Yoongi glared at the girl to the best of his ability, although it wasn’t much. He couldn’t exactly move his face. Not with all the tape on it, at least. “Whaz zhe hell iz long wiz yoh?” he growled with a muffled voice. The thing was, she had taped a pack of frozen peas to his face. 

“I just- I didn’t know what else to do, okay!” she justified, putting her hands up in defence/surrender. “Look, you need ice to soothe the bruising, but your hands are tied and I don’t want to sit on your lap holding that onto your face. I had no other choice,” she said to the young man, to which he just responded with some kind of a grunt.

“Whaz zo yoh wanz?” he then asked her, still glaring. He was just plain annoyed at this point. Who the hell taped frozen peas to someone’s face? He was starting to get a little painfully numb now. Luna sat down across from Yoongi, taking a sip from the mug of coffee she had made for herself. She looked for a moment as though she was contemplating what to tell him, before she spoke.

“This is Zhou mi’s place, isn’t it?” she asked him. Yoongi’s silence seemed to confirm her question. Luna pursed her lips into a small smile and nodded her head. “I just need to look around for a bit. And once the storm settles, I’ll be out.” She told him. Look around? Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed together when she said that. ‘This is all for that guy? Why the hell am I friends with a mobster, anyway?’ he thought to himself, not fully able to understand this absurd situation he was in. All he wanted was a quiet week or two away so that he could write a novel. But of course not. “Who are you?” Luna’s voice suddenly interrupted Yoongi’s thoughts. He stayed quiet, just staring at her. “I’m going to find out one way or another, so you might as well just tell me,” she then said, a smile constant on her face. Why the hell was she smiling?

“Mill Yoonkhi,” Yoongi said to her, an annoyed tone to his voice.

“Mill Yoonkhi?”

“No. MiLL YoonKHI”

“That’s… what I said. Mill Yoonkhi,”

“No! My namf iz MiLL YoonKHI,”

“That’s what I’m sa-! Ohhh~” Luna quickly bounced off her seat, and in the worst possible way ripped the tape off of Yoongi’s face, causing him to scream. “Okay, one more time, one more time!” 

“Min Yoongi.”

“Ohh~ that makes sense!” Luna responded, snapping her fingers together. “Okay, so, Min Yoongi, what are you even doing here?” she then proceeded to ask him, sitting on the arm rest and now manually holding the frozen peas to Yoongi’s face. Yoongi protested once more, pulling his face back, causing Luna to sigh and put the peas down. “From what I knew, no one was supposed to be in this cabin.”  
Yoongi looked her over, and for a brief moment contemplated being uncooperative. But the girl was annoying, and he knew she’d only get more annoying if he didn’t give her what she wanted. “It’s my friend’s place… I’m a writer, I came here for some peace so that I could write,” he told her, spitting venom with the word “peace”, making her know that he was unhappy. Not like he wasn’t making it shockingly obvious as it was. 

“You’re friends with Zhou Mi?” she asked him, ignoring the rest of what he said. “Why on earth are you friends with that man?” her head cocked as she asked him. 

“We’ve known each other for years, and-,” Yoongi responded, but then paused in annoyance. “What the hell does it matter how I know Mi! What do you fucking want?” 

“Hm~ I’m not sure I can tell you.” She replied with a small shrug, getting off the arm rest. “I should probably start looking, so that I can leave you be sooner. Don’t want to disrupt your creative process for too long.” She said with a smile, booping his nose with her index finger, causing a huge frown to fall upon the young man’s face, before disappearing off into the cabin.

***

Yoongi’s eyes shot open at the loud crashing noise he heard, his entire body startling up. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep. He looked around sharply, although he couldn’t see past his seat. Some more crashing sounds came by, things breaking somewhere inside the cabin behind him.

“Motherfucker!” Luna yelled from somewhere inside, followed by more things breaking. Before Yoongi could quite process what was happening, she had appeared before him, pure rage on her face. Quickly she reached down for him, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt with strength he couldn’t fathom such a small girl could possess. “Where the fuck is it? You know where it is, don’t you?!” she yelled shoving him harshly back into the chair, her fist knocking right into his chest, causing him to cough painfully. For the first time since the girl had been here, Yoongi felt fear. There was no way this was the same girl who had taped frozen peas to his face just a little while ago. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“Don’t fucking lie!” 

“I’m not! I swear I have no idea what you’re talking about!” 

Luna paused for a moment, her features softening. Her hands left his shirt, slowly snaking up to his face. Gently caressing his skin, she looked him right in the eye. Yoongi’s heart pounded loudly in his chest, blood coursing through his body. There was something in the way she touched him, the bruise throbbing under her delicate touch. “Please… You don’t understand… If I don’t get the idol then…” she trailed off. Yoongi didn’t have words he could say, so he just looked into her eyes. There was something in his eyes, a sudden vulnerability. ‘This chick is insane…’ he thought to himself. But at the same time, he suddenly wanted to tell her whatever the hell it was that she wanted to know, but he really genuinely didn’t know. And perhaps she noticed, for she sighed and let go of him. “Maybe… Maybe I was wrong…” she said softly, a soft, small, sad smile coming on her face. She straightened up, pulling her hair back into a pony tail. She disappeared into the cabin for a moment once more, before coming back to him with a glass of water. “You must be thirsty…” she said to him. “I’ll get you out of your restraints.” She said, but pressed the glass to his lips. Yoongi knew better than to take a drink, but he really was thirsty, and he felt bad. He felt bad for Luna and felt that if he rejected this glass of water, she’d feel worse. ‘Fuck… I think I am going insane too…’ he thought as he gulped down a few sips from the glass. Once he was done, Luna put the glass of water down on the table. His eyes followed Luna as she slowly began to remove the robe she was wearing, causing his eyebrows to furrow.

“What are you doing…?” he asked her. She began to respond, he saw her mouth moving, and he heard some sounds, but he couldn’t tell what she was saying. His vision began to dance, causing him to blink furiously. But before he knew it, everything had gone black. 

***

Yoongi grumbled lightly, shifting to get himself comfortable. And then at once his eyes shot open. He shot up, sitting up right, looking around him. He was in his bed. “What the hell…? Was that all just a dream?” he mumbled to himself in utter confusion, but the aching in his jaw told him otherwise. All of that had really just happened? 

He quickly jumped out of bed, stumbling a little at first, but then quickly regained his balance. He looked around himself and everything seemed fine. He ran down the stairs to the living room, and everything seemed normal. The fireplace was off, nothing seemed disturbed. But on looking around for a bit longer, he realized that things were different. There was a hole at the bottom of one of the shelves. The previously alphabetically arranged books were now in a random order (he knew this because Mi had a serious OCD when it came to that). He went into the kitchen and he found one of the shelves completely unhinged, sitting at the side.

Just like that, Yoongi went around the house, finding everything clean, but a few things clearly broken. Okay, so this confirmed that all of that had really just happened. He went for the phone that was sitting in the living room, deciding he needed to make a very important call to a friend.

“I’m going to fucking kill you, Mi…” he growled as he held the same packet of frozen peas to his jaw, furiously pressing the numbers into the phone. But, of course, as luck would have it, the phone line was dead. Why wouldn’t it be. He was smack in the middle of a forest in the middle of a storm.

So now Yoongi was in a weird position. Was he just supposed to sit here till the storm died out, pretending none of that had just happened? What the hell was he supposed to do! “Only someone like me would be in this weird situation…” he grumbled, heading back up the stairs to his room. If nothing else, he would just sleep some more. 

And then his eyes fell on it. A cup next to the bed, on the bed side table, along with a plate of some kind of rice cake. And a little note. He furrowed his eyebrows, going up to the note and picking it up. 

“Sorry for hitting you in the face! :D  
\- Luna”

“She’s fucking insane…”


End file.
